


girl on the train

by yyyugmoney



Series: maybe in another universe [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: F/F, fem!jinyoung is a lowkey creep oops, fem!jjp, she stares at people a lot, she's sorry, unbetad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyyugmoney/pseuds/yyyugmoney
Summary: she never could stand the cold. even back in korea, she always dreaded the cold weather that seeped into her clothes, stealing warmth and leaving her a shivering, fatigued mess.





	girl on the train

**Author's Note:**

> belated happy new year, everyone!

_"i heard they have great stuff in gotemba, nyoung-ah!" jinyoung's best friend, bambam tells her over the phone.  
  
"are you serious? but that's far away!"  
  
"so what? aren't you supposed to be on vacation? japan is filled with places to see. travel far, jinyoungie."  
  
"dropping the honorifics, i see. stop telling me what to do before i hang up on you, brat."  
  
bambam pretends not to hear her complaints. "i heard they have yves saint laurent on sale there. don't forget to buy me a present, _ noona," _the honorific dripping with sarcasm._  
  
  
and so three hours later, she was on the first train to gotemba. according to the train map on her phone, she had to transfer trains twice before reaching her destination. 'shouldn't be that hard,' she thought.   
  
an hour and six minutes later - plus a few more spent panicking and asking in stilted japanese if she was on the right train or not, she was in numazu, waiting for the train headed to gotemba. the train wasn't arriving for another four minutes so she decided to stand still and watch other passengers arrive on the platform. she saw a girl on the other side avoid the pigeons as they approached, seconds away from screaming and falling off and onto the tracks.  
  
she adjusted her fluffy white scarf and buried half of her face in it. it was rather chilly and she never could stand the cold. even back in korea, she always dreaded the cold weather that seeped into her clothes, stealing warmth and leaving her a shivering, fatigued mess.   
  
when the train finally arrived, she was relieved to find the cars mostly empty. after a polite smile at the conductor, she boarded and took comfort in the warmth that enveloped her.   
  
\--  
  
jinyoung was fiddling with her phone when cold air met the exposed skin at her knees. she squinted at the sign outside to see that she was at nagaizumi-nameru station.  
  
she was too busy admiring the view when a figure passed her vision and entered the car she was in. the girl all but plopped on the seat in front of her, her short hair bouncing on her shoulders as she did so.   
  
surprised doesn't even cut it - jinyoung was utterly  _mesmerized_  by the other girl's features. cat-like eyes, thin lips, a beautiful nose - jinyoung wanted nothing but to touch the other person's face to check if they were actually real.  
  
another feature that caught jinyoung's eye were the twin moles above the other girl's left eyelid, situated just below her bangs. jinyoung almost scoffed at how perfect the other person looked.  
  
the other girl's lips were set in a straight line, eyes seemingly bored. she was in her uniform, bag hugged tightly against her chest, phone in her hand.   
  
apart from her big hands that were flushed pink because of the cold, jinyoung noticed that her right knee was in a brace. she tries to hide the grimace that graces her features as her head formulates assumptions regarding the other girl's injury. she couldn't help but eye the scars that marred the stranger's knee - two that went down the sides and a cross just off-center.  
  
maybe the other person felt eyes on her because just a few minutes after she boarded the train and sat in front of jinyoung, she stood up and moved to the seat near the end of the car where the operator was.   
  
she wasn't limping and with that, jinyoung released a sigh of relief, 'at least she wasn't in great pain anymore,' she thought to herself. the stranger pulled down her scarf, revealing more of her face - she had a strong jawline, which complemented the rest of her.  
  
it wasn't like jinyoung was a creep or anything, she simply admired how the other person carried herself. jinyoung noticed how the stranger's shiny black hair reached the top of her shoulders and her hand subconsciously tugged at the ends of her own locks that reached her waist.   
  
the girl seated at the other end of the car bit her lip as she concentrated on her phone, swiping downwards as her other hand fiddled with the earphones she was itching to use.  
  
'i wonder what kind of music she listens to,' jinyoung mused to herself.   
  
what jinyoung doesn't notice is that the train has already passed two stations and by the time the doors open again, this time at fujioka, she jumps at the hiss of the automated doors and the gust of wind that enters the car.  
  
her skin turns pink with embarrassment when she realizes that her reaction was highly noticeable. when she turns to the girl in her school uniform, jinyoung's heart almost leaps out of her chest when they make eye contact, but the latter looks away a millisecond later.  
  
the golden rays of the sun makes the other girl more ethereal - a halo forming atop her black hair. she turns away as the girl stands. at the corner of her eye, the stranger closes the blinds and sits back down, looking ruffled as she ties her scarf around her neck, making sure to tuck the loose ends.  
  
when they reach gotemba station, they both stand, making eye contact as they both exit the train, the other girl walking ahead of jinyoung. with a distance between them, jinyoung stares in awe when she realizes just how tall the student is, towering her by at least six inches.   
  
as they near the turnstiles, jinyoung turns to her left and sees the bathroom, deciding that she should freshen up after the journey to the famed premium outlets.  
  
she never sees the student again after that, but she hopes that the other girl is safe and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> not the wittiest title, but if you've read this far into the fic, thanks so much!
> 
> many thanks to my friends a & d for reading this and giving me the courage to post it :)


End file.
